The Guardian Spirits Of Nature
by ThePrincessofBlackHearts
Summary: This is a story about how Anna, Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel become spirits of nature. Their job is bring the seasons round and help bring peace to their lands. After about 5000 years on the job they find there are other dimensions in which they are needed. They will find new friends who help them find out why they had to die. Features brave, Tangled and how to train your dragon.
1. Chapter 1 The Death of the Queen

Dying, Elsa thought, was probably the easiest thing she had ever had to do, much easier than protecting her country from a horde of wild dragons, so much easier than hunting down the soul of a vengeful man trapped in a bears body, and don't even get started on finding that legendary flower with the power to heal a nation from a deadly plague.

This had all started, Elsa realised a few months ago when a mysterious black sand enveloped the land, causing all the people including herself to have nightmares, her nightmares included memories she'd rather forget. But the strangest thing of all is that the sand just went away, she didn't have to fight at all. But it was after that, when the neighbouring countries started getting restless, and then finally the attacked. It was the sheer force that toppled her in the end. She didn't want to hurt anyone but unfortunately her enemy didn't have the same morals. It was when she heard a cry and saw her younger sister fall to the ground in a pool of blood that she felt her world fall apart, and in that moment of vulnerability she felt a sharp pain pierce her own heart and she fell to the ground.

To Elsa, that that had all happened an age ago, and she was just floating in the abyss, there was no pain and no responsibility. There was nothing. Just the she heard warm voices, voices she hadn't heard in years. Trusting them she fell towards them, into the light.


	2. Chapter 2 We will do what we must

"Elsa, Elsa darling please wake up!"

Elsa strained under the heavy weight that was her eyes and as she opened them she saw a sight not seen in years, she saw her parents.

"Elsa, sweetheart you've done so well." Said her mother kindly, as she stroked her face

"Mother? Father? What, what are you doing here? I thought you perished in the accident."

Her mother's face saddened

"Yes darling we did, we are very much dead."

Elsa started up terror on her face

"If your dead and I'm here then I must be…"

"No, absolutely not, her father said, "Elsa there were things about you we never told you. We didn't tell you because we were scared, scared of what the future held for you. You and your sister…"

"Anna? What does Anna have to do with this? I'm the only one with powers and they are under control now."

"Elsa, you know your cousin Rapunzel, well like her mother, your mother had trouble giving birth to you. And so the king of Corona and myself asked for help, any kind of help. And a mysterious force answered us, it said that we had to give four young maidens up to nature and in return it would grant safe birth for our children, and of course we agreed. It was only later when we realised that you had the power over winter, I immediately wrote to Rapunzel's father and he told me that they had found the legendary golden sun flower and that Rapunzel had the power to heal. It was a few weeks later that Rapunzel was taken from her bed."

Her father looked sorrowful, at that point her mother took over

"It was a few years later I fell pregnant with Anna, never in or wildest dream did we think she'd be one of the four maidens too. We had also worked out that the king of dunbroch's daughter Merida was the final maiden, we told her parents of this and they took the nessecery measures."

"I still don't understand mother what does this have to do with me" Elsa asked still not understanding what this meant for her.

"Elsa, your life as a human queen is over. You must know look to the future, we are so very sorry we foisted this future upon you. But we know you will do a wonderful job, look after your sister and cousins and make us proud darling."

Just the a gust of wind swept Elsa up, Elsa cried for her parents

"Mother, father please I don't understand, who was this force? What do I do? Mother! Father! Please don't leave me not again." Elsa screamed.

The wind was growing stronger pulling her away and her parents voices were growing quieter, more into the distance the last thing she heard was;

"Elsa always remember you have the power to protect, and never forget that we love you."

And then she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Where are we?

I was falling, my mind still reeling from the talk with my parents. What did they mean the power to protect?

I was falling faster and faster towards the ground, I breathed in and tried to calm down.

"Alright Elsa, you are one with the wind and sky"

I stretched by arms and flicked my wrist and the winds immediately softened and deposited me gently on the ground. I got up and brushed myself off, now that I was "safe" on the ground I had time to take in my surroundings. I was in a large circular room which was divided into four sections. The section I was in, now I don't mean to be cliché but, was my version of a winter wonderland. The walls were decorated with frost and from the ceiling hung long glittering icicles, and in the middle was a tall throne make entirely of ice. I padded around feeling the soft snow underneath my feet, when I heard an "oomph." I whirled around only to see Anna slumped in another corner of the room.

I ran to her and found myself in the part of the room which had green grass, green leaves covered trees beside the wall and it had ceiling which looked like the blue sky.

"Anna, Anna Wake up!" I said, I tried not to sound worried but I couldn't get the picture of her with a pool of blood coming out of her chest.

"What, what do you want? Anna asked wearily

"Oh thank god you're ok, please wake up Anna" I demanded, willing he to come to her senses, her eyes fluttered open and she said,

"Oh, Oh Elsa, where are we, last thing I remember we were being attacked" she asked confused.

"Yes…" I thought oh god how was I going to tell her we were dead and that we would never see any one we ever loved again, that she would never see Kristoff again.

"Anna, we have to look forward… we died in the attack", I heard her take a sharp breath "and we now have a different purpose in life, we have to pay a debt our parents made. I am so sorry Anna we'll get through this together, I promise this time I will be here for you." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

Anna slowly got up to her feet and walked over to the throne in her section and sat down, she pulled her knees up to her face and covered her face. She then began to sob silently, I walked over to my section and allowed one tear to fall down my face for the sake of the life we had to leave behind.


	4. Chapter 4 The theory of the Room

After half an hour of crying Anna got up, with a determined look on her face.

"Elsa, what do we do now?" She said

For the past 30 minutes I had been exploring the room, there were four sections: four maidens. Now if I was winter and judging by Anna section of the room then she was summer. All we were missing was autumn and spring. As I thought about it carefully I remembered that my father had mentioned something about our cousin Rapunzel of corona who had just recently been married, and a friend of the family's , Merida of Dunbroch who ironically had just gotten out of getting married. I explained my theory to Anna. She frowned and said

"Elsa, you're thinking does make sense but I can't help thinking, no, hoping that it isn't true that we all still have a chance to go back. But it's highly unlikely. We will just have to think of the kindest was to break it to the both of them, Punzie especially."

I nodded fully understanding what she was saying, it had only been a few months since she and Eugene had been married. I had attended the ceremony but I hid in the wings, not wanting to be seen. The kingdom of Corona had flourished with Rapunzel helping her parents and she and Eugene had all set to take other as rulers in a few years. I couldn't imagine how she'd react. But Merida on the other hand would be totally unpredictable, which is exactly why I liked her, she was gutsy, adventurous and wasn't afraid to say what she thought, the exact opposite of me.

As if fate were reading my thoughts I heard a soft thump, I whirled around, feeling a strong sense of Déjà vu, I noticed Anna looking in the same direction her mouth wide open. I looked to and gasped.

"Elsa? Anna? Is that you? Where are we?"

Our cousin Rapunzel of corona sat in a section of flower looking quite upset and confused but it wasn't the fact she had just fallen out of mid-air, if anything I was quite used to it.

"Elsa, talk to me, are you okay? Can you even talk? Has anyone hurt you or Anna?"

Despite Rapunzel's deep concern I couldn't talk back, it was like my mind was blank. I just stood there gaping. I would have stayed like that for eternity of Anna hadn't whispered

"Oh, oh punzie, oh, punzie"

"What! What is it?" she replied almost hysterical by now, hearing her obvious distress I came out of my stupor and tried to say in a calm, soothing voice, but it came out in more of a strangled whisper,

"Oh punzie your hair… It's magic again"


	5. Chapter5 enter:an angry,Scottish redhead

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, read, favourite and/or followed my story. I'm glad that someone's read my story. I apologise for any spelling mistakes I may have made, as a friend of mine, (you know who I'm talking about), pointed out to me, and I'm grateful she did. Also I am sorry for the delay in any chapters, often if I do release a chapter it's really small and was done in a rush so has spelling mistakes. So in the future I'll aim to make less mistakes.

Thank you everyone, for reading! Please check out some of my other stories.

Theprincessofblackhearts

Rapunzel blinked for a few seconds then burst out in laughter, but it wasn't her usual laugh that could make even the most boring council meeting lively. It was a high hysterical laugh.

"Ha, hahahahahahahhahahaha, this is a joke right? This whole thing, okay Eugene very funny, the whole being invaded and getting hit it through head with an arrow, it's all a joke. See, Anna no need to look so upset, look"

She walked over to my section and took a very sharp piece of ice off the ground and started hacking away at her now, long golden hair but instead of turning brown it only grew longer and thicker each time.

"No, noooooooo, this is a dream, a dream! Yes, see Elsa if this were real then when I sang, Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine make the clock reverse bring make what once was mine."

As her melodic voice echoed throughout the room, her hair glowed and the flowers around her feet burst into full bloom. She was bawling now, gripping the piece of ice so tightly that her hand had begun to bleed. I rushed over to her, scared she would cause herself harm if I didn't intervene, I gently prised the ice of ice out of her hand and hugged her tightly, she sobbed into my chest saying,

"Elsa, oh, Elsa what am I going to do? What about Eugene?"

"Oh punzie, I don't know, I don't have the answers. But you'll be ok. I promise." I said to her, in what I hoped was a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, we're here for you. Forever and always" Anna said softly joining the hug.

Rapunzel looked up her big brown eyes glistening with tears,

"Promise." Anna and I said in unison.

She smiled then sank to the ground in complete exhaustion. We stayed with her for a while after that, I stroking her hair or plaiting it, whist Anna did what she did best and babbled mindlessly about my theory and what our father had said. Sometimes we managed to prise a giggle or a smile out of her but most of the time she just relaxed in the bed of flowers trying to come to terms with her fate.

About two hours later we all awoke to a loud crash. I have to admit we were all startled when we heard it, since we had all landed softly on the ground. We looked to the place from where the crash came from to see the one, the only fiery Scottish redhead, the breaker of curses and slayers of bears: Merida of Dunbroch. We all gulped, she was clearly very, very, very, angry, it only worsened the matter that she had a rather large, sharp sword in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6 Moon Goddess

Merida looked absolutely furious, she took in her surroundings and started talking so fast and furiously that I couldn't understand what she was saying. Finally she seemed to notice us, she walked over and shouted,

"What the hell is going on? Hmm? One minute I'm ready to lose me final arrow and fire at the target when suddenly I hear a lot of shouting and then the next thing I know is that I'm falling into this great big hole and thinking to myself that I'm going to die. Then I suddenly crash land in that middle of a huge room, with nothing to tell me where I am. And then I realize I'm going to be disqualified from the archery challenge and that I'll probably have to decide on who I'm gonna marry. I don't want to marry!" she paused and took and deep breath and then suddenly looked up "Oh! I know what's going on!"

"You do?" I said in surprise, Merida was one of my favorite people in the world she was gutsy and never let fate lead her life, and I knew she would react differently to Anna and Rapunzel but I didn't think she would already know what was going on.

"Yes, this is a scam! My mother's gone and gotten me locked in a room with Anna and Punzie to persuade me and you to marry!" she announced this with utter satisfaction on her face.

"Yes, yes it all makes sense now. Grr, I knew she wouldn't let it go, I knew it!"

She let out a deep sigh threw down her sword and sat crossed legged with a defiant look on her face

"Okay, Punzie, Anna if it ya best shot! Go on see if you can persuade me"

"Wha?'" said Punzie and Anna in perfect sync.

"Okay… Merida I can assure you that we are not here to persuade you to marry. Um, would you mind telling us what you last memories were?

"Ah. Tha's a relief. I don't know why you'd want ta know what I last remember but I'll tell ya anyways. It was the morning of the big competition…"

Merida looked relieved and began to recount her tales animatedly,

She was getting into full swing, Anna and Rapunzel had broken out of their shock and were listening intently, I too was listening because if Merida hadn't died than maybe, just maybe there was a chance we could get out of here.

"And I was all pumped up to win, my mother and my father wished me luck and they opened the games. I won all of the horse races I was in, which was no surprise considering the competition, and already had won five medals! I was ready to start the archery contest when I noticed a lot of cloaked figures, in fact they had surrounded the entire grounds, I tried to tell my mother and father but the said that it was probably nothing, I got a bulls-eye on the first few targets but just as I was about to do the last one I heard a yell and then a heard a roar from my father and a scream from Maudie and mother, it was only then I realized I head a small dagger embedded in my chest then everything went black…"

As she had been telling the story her face had gotten more and more downcast as it dawned on her what had happened, she slumped down against a tree.

"Oh… I'm afraid I've been mistaken. I'm dead."

"Well… sort of" Anna, Rapunzel and I said in perfect sync, and we filled her in on the details. As we did so she nodded at points her brow furrowing in thought. Then she got up.

"Well, all four maidens have gathered, so it seems. I want to know who's in charge here and what we do next!" she shouted that last bit at the ceiling

Just then as if answering her question a soft voice came own and reached our ears,

"Be careful what you wish for princess."

We all looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw a beautiful woman with silver hair floating down her back and a wonderful long silk gown which flowed out behind her, on her head was a placed a very fine silver crown and in her hand she held a silver staff topped with a crystal.

"Hello princesses, and queen. My name is Selene and I am the goddess of the moon and your new teacher."

"OH, no you don't, I haven't just died to go through more lessons, No! I won't have it" Merida replied furiously. I looked to Rapunzel and Anna to see their expressions. The looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"Oh my gosh! I love your dress! Is it cashmere or silk? Pure silk? Who made it for you? It's so beautiful" Anna let flow a stream of words remarking on her dress, she started circling Selene and looking at the dress, I felt a little embarrassed, here was a majestic goddess who was here to help us yet all Anna could was comment on her dress. Yet, it was an amazing dress and her crown! But at least Rapunzel was keeping her calm.

"Wow, your hair is amazing! Is that its natural colour? And what a wonderful crown!" Rapunzel gushed.

"Huh, can ye staff change into a sword?" Merida asked.

"Ha, wow, you're such wonderful, beautiful, talented girls and I'm glad that you were the ones that were chosen"

"So, you're saying that you know what's going on here, my lady" I inquired trying to get the conversation back onto track,

"Please call me Selene, Elsa. And yes I do. Please if you will, go and sit onto your thrones, I'm sure you've worked out whose is whose by know and I shall begin."


End file.
